


Cold Heat

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, implicit sex, klance, very vague klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: A way to get hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in a writing mood tonight LOL. Anyways enjoy :P

Surrounded by nothing but empty space their world was cold. No. it was freezing. Heat had become something sparse and rare.  There was no sun and no source of any of it around them. They had to look for other ways to gather warmth.

Fingers press deeply against his skin. The touch piercing through his veins. A harsh breath escapes his mouth as he closes his eyes, embracing the oncoming wave of euphoria. 

“More”

His body trembles as he clings tightly to the body on top of him. A small gasp of pain has his nails dig into skin.

“Please”

His voice pleads desperately before suddenly a rush of quick movements has him panting harshly. He’s surely enjoying the sensation.

“Yes”

A smile of satisfaction appears on his face as he looks up at his partner. The air around them was anything but hot yet both their bodies felt as if they were burning.


End file.
